


'cause every time we touch (i get this feeling)

by DairyFarmer



Series: coounnttryy boy i loovee youuu [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged Up, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Creampie, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Polyamory, Sharing a Mate, Smut, They're adults in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DairyFarmer/pseuds/DairyFarmer
Summary: A breath passes between them and Shiro can almost feel when the static in the air calms down and then it's just him and Lance- who's staring at him with a smile so wide the apples of his cheeks blush. He opens his mouth and Shiro can smell the mouthwash on his breath as he murmurs his words against Shiro's ear."Alright then c'mon whip it out, lemme see that dick."And Shiro- well, Shiro eagerly obliges.





	'cause every time we touch (i get this feeling)

Really, Shiro had no idea why he _ hadn’t _ done...stuff with Lance yet (maybe the reason is the fact that Shiro still called sex _ ‘stuff’, _ even in his own mind like he was some middle schooler trying to conceal the dirty mag he bought from a boy the year above him with his birthday money that his grandpa thought he was going to spend on new clothes or maybe snacks, _ but no. Shiro spent it on a sex magazine that he kept hidden under a floorboard for months until he left for the Garrison-) _

And it wasn’t as if he was particularly opposed to the idea either. It was just something that had floated through his mind on several occasions, especially when he and Lance were on chore duty for the night and the soft hum of the radio in the background just gave some _ spark _to the air. 

Lance would be drying dishes while Shiro was washing them, the sound of crickets filling breaks between songs. Lance would hip check him occasionally, a soft breathy laugh leaving his lips whenever he’d hand over a plate that needed to be rescrubbed. Then the brief exchange where their fingers would touch and it just _ filled _ Shiro with- _ something _.

Like someone was blowing up a balloon in his chest and the thin rubber _ was straining under the stretch of it- _

And the thing was that Shiro knew what it was, recognized the feeling the moment it first hit him.

But what threw him off was that the feeling didn’t usually pop up until after he’d been with someone for awhile- after months of dinner together, and going out to movies, and nightly strolls through a local park. 

With Lance he skipped all of that. The closest thing to a date they’d been on was when Ryou would go down for his nap and the two of them would kick back and watch some TV. Maybe have a quick lunch of grilled cheese on thick slices of bread and tart cherry juice that left Lance’s lips stained a deep carmine.

Even then those moments were fleeting because then Lance would have to go on a conference call with a bunch of Galra Senators trying to argue with him about _ this _ or _ that _. Or Shiro would get a call from the ATLAS or from Keith who was stuck making back and forth trips to New Daibazaal until his paperwork request to work from home went through.

And that was the other thing too- Keith. 

Keith and Lance had been together _ for years _, whereas Shiro had only been moved into the house for little more than a year and a half. They’d been looking to start a family and Shiro just happened to get to be part of it.

And though he’d been confident on having a permanent place in their lives, and the certainty of being able to move at his own pace and speed- Shiro felt...ready.

He’d be lying if he’d said he never felt anything more than affection for Lance. Lance was nice and caring- soft in all the right ways when so much of Shiro’s life had been hard and abrasive. Even when he’d only been with them for that month when they’d been fixing up the house, Shiro was able to see why Keith loved Lance so fiercely. 

And were Shiro still in the early cusp of manhood, still trying to pull away from late-teenage insecurity and angst, he might’ve doubted the validity of his feelings. At the possibility of there being room for him with Lance in the way there was room for Keith.

But that was an old Shiro, a long gone Shiro who was bad at asking and even worse at talking. The now Shiro could talk, but even better- he could listen.

Listen, and see how Lance kissing him every night before bed wasn’t just a friendly gesture of love (if he didn’t want it to be). That when Lance put his hands over Shiro’s and tried to help him save his awful attempts at knitting were more than him being nice (if he wanted them to be). 

Lance gave him an out, every single time. An excuse, an opportunity for him to decide if the gesture was more than what it was. Because above all, Lance looked out for Shiro.

And that alone was enough to get Shiro hooked.

XxX

The thing is that Shiro has no idea how to approach Lance about his newly accepted desire (not ‘realized’, because Shiro’s pretty sure he’d realized an attraction to Lance _ several _months before). 

It’s not as if he can ask him out on a date because it felt too late for that and also like it would be too distant given that they already lived together _ and _had a child together.

Shiro was also pretty sure that normal courting etiquette was also out the window. He’d known Lance and Keith had gone through the process (a short one, but one nonetheless) what with Keith having plied Lance with gifts in their Voltron days and Lance having returned the favor in the form of little crafts and sewn trinkets for his mate. Lance had done similarly with him, knitted sweaters during the holidays, homemade cards and wrapping paper on his birthday.

But Shiro had no idea how he was supposed to reciprocate, how he was supposed to demonstrate what he could offer Lance when their entire relationship felt so slip sided. When Shiro was younger he’d really relied more on his looks to attract attention, like most young alphas did. But then he found out he was a _ really _good pilot and then relied on that. Then he fell into a relationship for most of his teenage-hood and didn’t have to impress anyone anymore. 

But now Shiro needed to. Well, more like wanted to. 

It’d been years since he’s considered asking relationship advice from anyone, but at some point he’d realize he’d have no other alternatives.

So really Shiro was just going to have to swallow his pride and ask Keith for advice and hope he didn’t get made fun of (too badly).

XxX

“So what? You need sex advice? Old age catching up with ya old man? Equipment out of order?”

Shiro really shouldn’t have let Adam and Keith spend so much time together all those years ago.

“No.” He sniffed. “The equipment is working just fine for your information...and I’m not old.” He quickly tacked on. 

Keith still snorted disbelievingly and Shiro pouted, crouching down lower to rest on an old box filled with momentos because Shiro was hiding away in the closet to talk to Keith while Lance was in the garden with Ryou.

“Just-,” Shiro began, “do you have any advice for how I can...I don’t know make it special?”

He really hoped Keith did because otherwise his only other option was to look for advice on his ATLAS database and those always turned up weird results like ‘oil his tentacles for him’.

Keith made a show of ‘hemming and hawing’ like Shiro asked him for his opinion of the global political state Veniur II and not how to best seduce their shared mate.

In other words, he was being a mega-dick.

“You could light a candle.” Keith offers, shoulders shrugged like it was no big deal. Like romancing Lance was ‘no big deal’- well to him it might be to be fair. 

Afterall, Shiro has more than once sat in the living room, watching cartoons with Ryou while Lance and Keith were up in their room trying to get their horniness out of their systems. It was amazing what the two of them got into with just a few minutes of alone time.

“Keith.” Shiro sighed.

“What?” Keith immediately asked. “Lance doesn’t care about grand gestures! If he did you’d know- but he doesn’t.”

Shiro found that just the littlest bit hard to believe.

That Lance McClain didn’t like grand gestures?

Mr.There's-a-cult-dedicated-to-me-somewhere-in-the-universe-and-i'm-gonna-find-it

“Besides,” Keith continued, kicking back from the desk and knocking over what looked like an important meeting material, “what’re you so worried about? Lance has been hot for you for like _ ever _.”

Part of Shiro is stuck computing the fact that Lance has been attracted to him for a while and the other is processing the fact that Keith used the word ‘like’ in a sentence completely unironically.

“Anyway,” Keith continued, pushing himself out of his chair in favor of standing, “I’ll be home in two days and if you haven’t released some of that clear sexual tension then I’m fucking Lance myself.”

“Wait. How is that even a threat for you, you’d have done that anywa-”

The connection cut off and Shiro’s shoulders slumped because how did that help at all?-

Keith’s face suddenly popped back on screen.

“Oh, wait ya know I actually do have some advice.”

Shiro straightened up, attention locked on Keith who had a finger to his lips like he was thinking through something before his gaze snapped up to meet Shiro’s eyes. He pointed a steadying finger at Shiro.

“Don’t ask him to do a reverse cowgirl or else he’ll get up and leave.”

Shiro’s brows immediately furrowed in confusion.

“What? Why?”

“Because Lance is scared of horses, Shiro.” Keith replied, voice with a sort of _ ‘duh’ _ tone that implied he should’ve known this kind of information. “One of them bit him when he was a kid and he’s never let it go. So no ‘reverse cowgirl’ or ‘regular cowgirl’ or anything that involves him calling you a _ “stallion” _or some shit.” Keith continues, even offering air quotes.

Shiro had many questions, and briefly considered asking them. But a second of thought and he knew that the answers probably wouldn’t be worth the loss of respect he might have for Keith at the replies. 

So rather than answer Shiro just nods, hoping that’s enough. Keith cuts the call off without another word or so much as a goodbye because he’s a dick and he has no manners.

Shiro sits in the closet for another full minute before the sound of Cosmo’s barking and Ryou’s bubbly laughter draws him out, in the direction of the garden.

XxX

It’s nighttime when Shiro and Lance finally get a moment to themselves. 

Or well, when Shiro finally gets a moment with Lance.

Ryou finally sleeps through the night and Cosmo usually chooses to sleep along with him in his room, staying guard by the base of his crib that Lance eventually allowed Shiro and Keith to lay him down in rather than remain in the bassinet allocated to their room.

Nonetheless, with Ryou and Cosmo asleep in the other room, and Keith still on New Daibazaal- Shiro knows he and Lance have the bed to themselves. 

That itself should feel like a sign from above, a helping hand from the divine for Shiro to possibly broach the subject of an...intimate interaction.

God he really needs to branch out in his vocabulary. Shiro could say fuck if he wanted to and he could also say it _ without _apologizing afterwards.

Just probably at a later time because he was busy. 

Keith had recommended candles, but the only ones Shiro was able to find where a few stray birthday candles that were leftover from Cosmo’s birthday. Of course the decorative ones that littered the house were also an option but those were under a strict ‘decoration only, no lighting’ protection by the hands of Lance. Shiro had been able to find a minute to run down to the general store in town when Lance ran out of flour for their dinner and had spent a good half hour reading through the boxes of lube and condoms available.

The entire time he’d been there all he’d done was ask question after question to himself and repeat information he already knew.

Lance hadn’t taken any Estrous shots recently. There was an appointment scheduled for the next month though for a prescription. So would they need condoms? 

Did Shiro even know how to put one on? 

The Garrison put everyone on birth control and even after he came back from space and had his brief relationships with Curtis and Roy, they were always the ones wearing the condom- and they never had trouble.

And lube. He usually just used lotion when jacking off because the salary for being Captain of the ATLAS didn’t leave room for many luxuries. Shiro’s favorite lube that Roy used had an artificial scent to mimic omegan slick. But would Lance get offended? He was an omega and could make his own slick, so should he leave it out? 

The box didn’t carry any warnings about that sort of thing. But the condoms had warnings, plenty of them printed in large red letters about not being able to ‘protect against knots’- and that ‘a knot band should be applied before intercourse.’

Shiro hasn’t owned a knot band in literal _ years _, his fist always seemed to do the job just fine.

And asking Keith was no help at all.

His innocent message about what brand of condoms Keith typically used and/or if he had any hidden in the house was met with a simple reply of** ‘lol’**.

Shiro didn’t have the mental capacity to work out Keith’s apparent history of unsafe sex practices. 

In the end he left empty handed, too embarrassed to go into checkout when a bored looking teenager came into the aisle and began restocking shelves of dental dams and finger cots (two more things Shiro had _ no fucking _ clue how to use).

He’d been so wrapped up in despair he hadn’t even realized he’d left without the flour until he walked through the door and Lance mentioned his empty hands (the bechamel they ate for dinner was soo watery and it was all Shiro’s fault)

And so there Shiro was left- sitting in bed, waiting for Lance to come out of the shower and-and what? Seduce him with his condom-less dick and lube-less fingers?

The door began to creak open and Shiro’s immediate first thought is about how he should’ve at least lit a candle, then closely followed by the thought of how much he hated it when Keith was right.

Lance was dressed in his old Blue Paladin pajama set, a white towel resting on his shoulders as he kicked off his slippers at the foot of the bed, throwing himself down beside Shiro. The slight bounce rocks Shiro slightly from where he’s resting by the headboard.

“Ugghhh-” Lance groaned, voice muffled into the mattress, “man am I beat! Those Senate dicks just don’t know when to quit! They’re lucky I’m not there in person or I woulda torn their funding proposals to-”

“Lance-.” Shiro interrupted hesitantly, freezing slightly when Lance turned his head to the side, cheek cushioned against the blankets as he stared up at Shiro with a crystal gaze. Something about the entire situation hits Shiro all at once. They’re alone in bed, their son is asleep, Lance is barely a foot away from him and staring up at him with full eyes and the love that let him work himself up to this point.

And Shiro freezes. His sleeping shirt feels tighter across his chest and the slightly loose boxers he’s wearing feel like they’re going to rip at the seams when Lance’s brows furrow and he pushes himself up on his arms to crawl to Shiro’s side.

“Shiro, my man? You good?” Lance’s head is tilted at him in question, his thighs pressed slightly against Shiro’s as he rests a soft cheek against Shiro’s shoulder.

The proximity has Shiro swallowing even though his mouth feels drier than a desert. And the thing is- _ he has no idea why he’s feeling this way. _

It’s not like Lance is a stranger, Shiro _ knows _ him. He’s spent years as his friend and more than a year feeling something more. And it’s not like Shiro is a stranger to sex, he’s done it plenty of times, and almost always with people he cared about but this was different because this was _ Lance _.

Which alone should set Shiro at ease because it wasn’t as if Lance was going to _ judge _ him for anything. Lance...Lance he handmade his own wrapping paper, and baked cakes for Cosmo’s birthday, he grew tomatoes and had little herbs that blossomed in the window sill. Lance was probably the least judgemental out of the three of them (followed closely by Shiro and then last place went to Keith who would judge the _ weather _if he was in the mood).

Lance and the...everything about him had Shiro feeling like a middle schooler about to go on his first date. All nervous and weak kneed, and sweaty- so _ so _uncomfortably sweaty.

Lance is frowning slightly, lip jutted slightly out as he rested a cool palm against Shiro’s warm cheek.

_ God _ , Shiro can’t even get the words out- even when he opens his mouth, only little garbles leave him. Lance is pressed so close against his arm, the softness of his body giving way to the tensed muscles of Shiro’s arm. Fuck _ he’s so soft _ too and Shiro is so undeniably attracted to him but he’s stuck, frozen because-

Shiro’s mouth clicks shut.

Because he _ likes _how things are already.

Lance’s eyes are wide and so _ so _ blue, stroking his cheek with a delicate touch as he tries asking a hushed question of _ ‘do you feel okay?’ _ into Shiro’s ear.

But Shiro can’t reply because he’s just so stuck on that simple fact, that things are so _ good _ right now and yeah the door was open to more but...what if he messed it up again? Because Shiro has noticed a bit of a trend with people he’s had sex with and it was the the relationship didn’t usually last. Other factors contributed sure but Shiro had seen space magic, died and been reborn, visited the furthest stretches of the cosmic ends- it wasn’t _ impossible _that...that his dick was cursed. 

“Would you still like me, even if I had a cursed dick?” Shiro breaks out, not truly registering the words until he feels Lance freeze beside him, a slightly wheezy sound escaping him as his hand fell away from Shiro’s cheek and fell down to his knee.

“What?” Lance asked, voice light and Shiro could practically _ see _his smile without even looking at him. “Is that what this is about?” He continued. “You’re nervous because you don’t know how to tell me you wanna have sex?”

At that, Shiro sputtered- the long gone teenage-Shiro in him urging him to_ deny deny deny _ like no tomorrow but not being able to because it was the _ truth truth truth- _

Lance watches Shiro open and close his mouth like a fish for a full beat before offering a simply worded,

“Keith told me.”

_ That little shit. _

Here Shiro was agonizing over what to _ do _ and what to _ say _ , and Lance knew all along that Shiro was planning to take the plunge forward, to finally take him up on his offer all because Keith couldn’t keep his _ little gossipy mouth shut- _

A hand cradles Shiro’s chin, tilting it down to face Lance who is staring at him with eyes of starlight and Shiro’s words escape him again.

“And what’s this about you having a cursed dick?” Lance asks lightly, tone almost airy as he crosses his legs to land on Shiro’s thighs in a sort of half-sit. 

Shiro swallows back the cobwebs in his mouth, and lays a hand on Lance’s lower back, the other going on his pajama clad legs.

“I...It’s just uhh…” Shiro tries to figure out how to phrase it further without sounding like an idiot.

But if there was one thing adulthood taught him- it was how to bullshit.

“It’s...nothing, nevermind.”

Honesty, who?

Lance doesn’t probe but does raise a brow, instead preferring to recline back and leave half his stomach exposed as his shirt rode up.

“Alright.” He sighed out, spreading out his arms like he was going to make a snow angel. Shiro watched, human arm reaching out and resting his fingers against the exposed strip of skin. “Gotta admit Shiro, you need to work on your creativity- ya know? Be more like _ me _.” Lance says, pointing a finger down at himself like Shiro might’ve somehow lost sight of him.

“I was always the most _ artistic _out of all my siblings-” Lance insists, saying it like it was something to brag about. 

Still Shiro nodded, head bobbing in agreement as the fingers he had resting on Lance’s gut rose and fell with his every breath.

“-Because when I was a kid, my favorite toy was this cardboard box I’d sit in for _ hours _, pretending to be homeless-.”

Shiro still nods even if he has no idea where Lance was taking this.

“-And that kinda stuff takes _ imagination _, ya know? Like pretending that everytime my brothers and sisters passed in front of my box to go to the bathroom it’s because they were the heartless corporate workers who were responsible for my destitution and one day I would have my revenge-”

Ok now Shiro was lost.

“But it was the _ visualization _that really took the starring role!” Lance continued, somehow not noticing or not caring of the questioning looks Shiro was shooting. “Like visualizing you and I making the beast with two backs!”

Ohhhh, okay _ now _Shiro got it.

“Hitting a home run! Getting down and dirty!”

Oh, he still had more.

“-Calling a meeting of the sexual congress!”

Shiro was pretty sure Lance made that one up.

“Carving your log in woodshop!”

Okay now Lance was just listing off his personal creations.

“Point is,” Lance resumed, turning his head up to gaze at Shiro and meet his eyes, “this’ll only work if you _ want _it, Shiro.”

Shiro opens his mouth to protest, that he _ did _want it, why wouldn’t he? But Lance beats him to the punch.

“Shiro,” Lance said, voice low and soft and brushing against Shiro’s neck when he pushed himself to sit up and cuddle his face in close to Shiro’s “Ya know you’re totally my homie right?”

Shiro nodded. “Yeah I know” He murmured, touching his forehead to Lance’s who smiled up at him.

“And I’d never ask you to do something you don’t want to or make you think that now you should do it because you think ‘it’s been long enough’ or because you ‘might as well’”

Shiro nodded, head feeling heavier with it’s certainty as he did.

“Keith said you were so twisted about it, I just wanted to make sure- to look out for you.”

Look out for him. Lance was looking out for him, like he always was. Why, even though he knew what Shiro was likely going to ask him when they both went to bed, he didn’t make his usual saucy comments or ‘wink, wink, nudge’ jokes that he did. It was so Shiro could be unbiased, so he could _ choose _.

The one thing Lance always wanted Shiro to have, from the beginning, was to choose.

And Shiro feels so _ touched _, so warmed and kindly regarded- feeling almost like he’d hit something new, some kind of deeper level of emotional maturity he’d struck anew with Lance and when Lance opens his mouth again, to ask-

-To _ ask _ Shiro, _ ‘do you want this?’ _

Shiro doesn’t feel a smidge of hesitation when he nods’ _ yes _.’

For a moment it’s like the air is alight between them, a glint of something curling between them that it has Shiro shifting in his seat.

Lance’s eyes are soft and open, lips pressed so close to Shiro’s cheek without actually touching it’s like he’s kissing the molecules resting just on the surface of his skin.

A breath passes between them and Shiro can almost feel when the static in the air calms down and then it’s just him and Lance- who’s staring at him with a smile so wide the apples of his cheeks blush. He opens his mouth and Shiro can smell the mouthwash on his breath as he murmurs his words against Shiro’s ear.

“Alright then c’mon whip it out, _ lemme see that dick.” _

And Shiro- well, Shiro eagerly obliges.

XxX

So the thing about Lance was that he was soft.

A soft heart, a soft face, soft hands, and soft skin. He was soft all over. Shiro just didn’t expect him to be so soft _ inside _too.

“_ H-Hah _,” Lance breathed, chest heaving as Shiro continued working his fingers in, the thickness of Lance’s slick coating them in a shiny film every time Shiro pumped them into Lance’s slit.

The former paladin’s back arched, inching slightly away from where Shiro had him on his side, his robot arm holding one of Lance’s leg up and spreading him open for his human hand to snake under his waist and between his legs. 

Shiro was pressed up close, half masted cock pressed to Lance’s ass as his nose was buried in the junction between Lance’s shoulder and neck, breathing in.

_ “F-Fuh, hah nngh.” _Lance grunted as Shiro buried his middle finger in, as deep as he could while curling his pointer finger, digging it slightly into Lance’s slick walls. Shiro rubbed the tip of his nose along Lance’s neck, raising his scent glands and heating them up with friction when he dragged his cheek against the warm, tanned skin. 

The scar across his nose made his sensitivity to Lance’s scent stunted, but little wafts still made it through, filling his lungs with a heady flavor that coated his tongue.

Lance struggled to keep still, pushing his hips insistently down on Shiro’s fingers, trying to match him stroke for stroke and move for move. His shirt was pushed up from his stomach, collected around his chest while he whipped his hips back, fucking himself on Shiro’s fingers. 

Part of Shiro wanted to flip them over, to kneel between Lance’s thighs and stare down into his breathy, flushed face when he pressed into him. The other part wanted to stay right where he was, finger fucking Lance and kissing along his neck with his cock pressed between their bodies.

Shiro didn’t get very far in his ‘either/or’ decision making, attention taken away when one of Lance’s hands reached back for him, blindy swatting and slapping at Shiro’s face to grip onto his chin and pull his face closer. Lance turned his head with some effort, grunting like Shiro knocked the wind out of him when his inched movements shoved Shiro’s fingers _ deeper _into his guts.

Lance’s lips were spit slicked, wet and shiny from a dribble of drool that crept out of his mouth. Shiro instantly leaned his face down, meeting Lance’s lips in a slightly uncoordinated smushing of mouths. The angle made it slightly awkward, Shiro only being able to kiss at half of Lance’s lips, the other half making out with his cheeks and ends of his mouth. Lance didn’t seem to mind, his tongue slipping out to lick at Shiro’s lips and slip into his mouth with little strokes that had Shiro’s fingers slowing down inside of him, matching his languid pace.

Lance made little noises, muffled by kissing Shiro, only the vibrations he was making in his throat carrying and sounding through the room. Shiro hummed, wet gasping sounds joining with Lance’s as his grip tightened on Lance’s leg, holding onto where his knee bent and stretching Lance further, finger pads digging lightly into the softness of his thigh.

_ “Hmmmmm” _ Lance purred, hips gyrating on Shiro’s fingers and pulling away from his mouth with an almost inaudible _ ‘smeck’ _ . _ “Mmmm ohhmm-” _Lance turned almost completely away, turning back around to bury his face into the pillow, his shoulders being the last of him to tremble when his hips would whip forward, his noises turning into little keens that told Shiro in no uncertain terms that he was reaching his peak.

And if that wasn’t enough of a sign then the clenching on his fingers definitely was. 

_ “Hghhh- hah hah Shiro-” _Lance moaned, voice muffled into the fabric of the pillow. Shiro could see where the ends of his hair was sticking to the sweat on his neck. Lance nuzzled the pillow, his fingers catching and digging into the fabric of the blanket. 

Shiro almost felt like the biggest dick in the world when he pulled fingers away, hearing them leave Lance’s puffy slit with a _ ‘squelch’. _

Lance whines, a deep drawn out sound that almost sounds like he’s about to cry. Shiro presses his thumb against his perineum almost in apology, pinky poking lightly into his slit just to let Lance have something in him. 

But Shiro’s cock is hard, strained against the loose fabric of his boxers and he’s grinding it into Lance’s backside just to get a little relief, a little pressure because his hands are full and he can’t reach down to fondle himself. 

It feels like Lance catches on though, his head perks up at the movement. His face popping up and off the pillow like meerkat peeking out of its den to look for danger. Only there was no danger- just Shiro’s dick that was throbbing and hard in his underwear.

Lance’s little roll in the pillows fluffed up his hair slightly, little wisps curling against his cheeks when he tries bouncing his hips back and closer to Shiro, pushing against the bed to slot himself further. Shiro nuzzles at the back of Lance’s neck, lips brushing against where a raw, still healing bite is settled against his skin. 

Keith really was always so bold in every aspect of his life.

Lance makes a huffing sound, lifting himself up to rest on one of his elbows and tilt his neck back, exposing more of the long faded and scarred over mating marks. Shiro pressed lingering kisses on them as well, making a line up to Lance’s shoulder which was flushed red just like his cheeks and chest.

“Here,” Lance says, voice almost breathless as he stretches his leg up further, knee nearly touching his face. Shiro’s mechanical arm follows the movement with starstruck obedience.

He’d always known Lance was flexible, his solo exhibitions during the Voltron Show days having been enough to reveal to basically _ everyone _in the Universe that he was flexible. It’s just Shiro's never had an opportunity to personally experience it.

Lance drops his elbow, falling softly back on the pillow and lowering his hand to cover where Shiro’s was resting near his slit. His other arm mindlessly reaches behind him, searching for the edge of Shiro’s boxers that he steadily pushes down, rolling the fabric down and over Shiro’s hips to free his hot length to the warm Cuban summer air. A light breeze travels through the open windows on the far side of the room but it does nothing to cool the heated air between them. 

Shiro lets out a shaky breath when Lance grips his length, nearly wincing when the former paladin accidentally pushes his thumbnail against the head.

Lance tugs it, pulling it closer to slot it between his cheeks and rest it against the start of his slit.

Lance takes his hand off, moving it to rest and grip onto Shiro’s hip. The hand resting on top of Shiro’s at his front is lowered down. Lance uses one of his fingers to push Shiro’s middle finger into his slit, letting out a breath of relief when he does.

With his head tilted back, staring up at the ceiling with closed eyes and furrowed brows, Lance murmurs again.

“Here,” He says hoarsely, thrusting Shiro’s finger into his slick soaked opening. “_ Here _,” he repeats, pushing his hips back, allowing Shiro’s cock to slide against a glossy slit. 

Shiro shivers at the sensation, tremor traveling up his back and to his head that feels almost rattled with an ache pulsing deep in his gut. Shiro feels another ache start to bloom in his mouth, in his teeth, his canines growing engorged and filling his mouth. He’s forced to keep his mouth half-open, breathing in and out in audible pants like he’s some kind of _ dog _.

“_ Shirooo- _ ” Lance whines, throwing his flushed face back, the effort and arousal staining his cheeks a warm red. “ _ Here _ .” He repeats, and Shiro feels a glob of slick hit his finger, spilling out when he pulled it out in a slow deliberate motion. Some of it lands down, hitting the head of his cock dead on and Shiro almost _ wants to cry. _

His entire body feels pulled tight and strung up- his thighs, his back. All of him is like the strings of a violin. His hips are making little, barely restrained thrusts and Shiro wants nothing more than to give in, to push into Lance like he’s been asking for. 

To fuck him like he’s been asking for.

But he doesn't.

He pulls his hand up and out, whispering soft apologies when Lance whimpers in confusion. Shiro rests his hand on Lance’s soft stomach, pressing against the sweet padding leftover from Ryou. 

He leads his cock slowly, dragging it through the slick on Lance’s thighs, positioning it at Lance’s opening and holding still.

Lance makes another sobbing noise, this time sniffling slightly and Shiro almost apologizes on instinct but bites his tongue. His words will come out rougher, what with his elongated canines filling up most of his mouth- but Shiro does his best.

“ Yew do id.” He manages to slur out, the words coming out clumsy and barely comprehensible. Still Lance stills at them. Shiro breathes slowly in through his mouth, urging himself to stay still for_ just a little longer _.

“Do id, Ance,” He repeats, pressing his face against the base of Lance’s neck, burying it and nuzzling. “Do id.”

Lance lets out a wheezy sound. 

He doesn’t use his hands, instead keeping them on top of Shiro’s on his stomach and on on Shiro’s shaking hip. He prefers to angle and arch his hips, maneuvering around to get the head of Shiro’s cock to slide in.

From there he goes slow. Slow slow. So slow that part of Shiro wonders if this is payback, punishment for not listening to him the first few times. It’d make sense because Lance was nothing if not bossy- lucky then that Shiro liked being bossed around even if he wasn’t so great at the actual listening part.

Lance takes him centimeter by centimeter, shaking like a leaf in the wind as he sunk down on Shiro’s length. But Shiro was no better off, digging his fingers into Lance’s soft stomach and soft leg to restrain himself from shoving up and into Lance’s warmth.

Lance’s insides fit him like a glove, hot walls stretching around his length as Lance takes him deeper- the excess of slick making the slide so much smoother. 

Finally, Lance manages to reach the end- where Shiro has no more cock to give. He’s still and tensed even though Shiro can feel him clench down on him. The angle is harder on Lance, making him have to push his hips forward and up and then down and back in order to build a good rhythm. Anyone would get sore and tired after doing that for just a few thrusts. So Shiro is happy to take the reins, to give Lance his well deserved break and rightfully earned fucking.

Lance’s fingers tighten where they’re holding onto Shiro’s hips when he pulls back, cock almost getting pulled out of Lance completely. Shiro pushes back in before it can, sharing Lance’s grunt when he slams into his sensitive walls. He pulls back to repeat the motion, scrambling his hand on Lance’s stomach to reach for the omega’s neglected cock.

Lance keens when Shiro finds it, arching his back and Shiro can see why. The head is dripping pre like a leaky faucet. It’s hot to the touch and Shiro can’t even imagine how painful it must’ve been to have left it alone, bobbing against Lance’s stomach. As an apology, Shiro wraps his fist around it, holding it in a vice as Lance’s hand scrambles over it, holding over Shiro’s hand.

Shiro curls closer, hugging Lance’s body to him as he starts working up a pace of fucking into him. Each drag shooting fire and sparks into his gut and through his body like a warm drink settling in his stomach, heating him from the inside. 

And inside- _ Lance’s insides _, warm and tight around Shiro’s cock. 

And _ soft _. 

Like heated velvet was being stroked against Shiro’s dick. The intermittent clenches have Shiro thrusting _ harder _ and _ deeper _, until he’s hammering into Lance’s slit without any of his previous timidity. 

Lance is gasping, choking on the air he’s trying to suck in when Shiro’s grip tightens on his cock. Shiro himself isn’t much better off, his breathing is becoming labored, pants leaving him in harsh gusts of wind as he pushes his teeth against the silkiness of Lance’s neck. His canines are making little scores of scrapes against the base of Lance’s neck, catching occasionally on the neck of his shirt. 

“_ Ta-Takashi _.” Lance grunts out, voice low and fucked out. Shiro freezes for a moment, the sound of his name rolling of Lance’s tongue enough to shock him into stopping for a moment before turning him to return at double the effort.

Lance lets out a wet choke, throwing his head back when Shiro begins _ slamming _into his slit, his hand stroking him in time, thumb pressing hard down on where cum was beading and dribbling out of the tip.

_ “Takashi!” _ Lance choked.

Shiro laved his tongue over Lance’s neck and shoulder, coating it in a film of his saliva.

_ “Takashi! Takashi! Takshi! Taka-” _ Lance repeated Shiro’s name over and over, like a mantra, like a broken record. Shiro couldn’t talk, only grunts and gasps leaving him, his canines so thick in his mouth they were starting to _ hurt _, the only relief available to him being the soft, scar covered neck right at his lips.

Lance suddenly pushed his hips back _ hard _, knocking into Shiro’s and gripping down like a bear trap on Shiro’s cock. Shiro whined, high and jolting when he felt the sharp heat that’d been building in his gut travel down his dick like a roaring river, the release being pumped into Lance who was pushing at Shiro’s hand, the one holding his wet dick. Shiro immediately eased his grip, fingers sliding against each other easily with Lance’s release coating them. Little spurts were still burping out of both of them, Lance clenching down occasionally to help Shiro ride out his orgasm. 

Shiro’s eyes were closed, forehead pressed against the back of Lance’s head as he trembled with every jolting release. His knot was slow to grow, the tissue taking a longer time to swell and lock them together than it did when Shiro was a teenager.

“Mmmmnnn,” Lance hummed out, body languid and pliable like every bone in his body was softened to rubber. He seemed so out of it, Shiro nearly missed his next words.

_ “-ite me.” _

Shiro made a questioning sound, nudging his nose to Lance’s shoulder in question.

_ “Bite me.” _ Lance repeated slightly louder, words slurred and eyes half lidded. He looked like he was about to fall asleep. But his eyes stayed open long enough to look back into Shiro’s wide ones. _ “Mark me.” _

Something in Shiro trembled, quivered like he’d just heard the greatest words in human existence. It was something juvenile, deep- the same way he’d felt when he’d arrived to the Garrison and set his own bedtime, chose his own dinners. It felt _ liberating _.

Shiro’s fangs ached in his mouth, a soft pulsing pain that would die down on its own eventually but the alternative was _ so much better. _

Shiro sunk his teeth into the curve of Lance’s neck, where it sloped down to meet his shoulder. In the process he bit over a neat beta’s indentation and what looked like the handwork of another omega. Lance let out a hushed sensual sound, low and in his throat like he was savoring it more than Shiro. Shiro felt where his canines punctured through skin, the smell and taste of iron flooding his nose and mouth seconds later. He groaned into the action, sound muffled by his mouthful of Lance’s shoulder.

Some part of Shiro’s brain, the wild reckless part that used to be old-Shiro positively preened at the action, goosebumps rising on his skin as readjusted his teeth and sunk _ deeper _, wanting to make sure it would last, make sure it would scar- not like the ones on Lance’s collarbones and back that were light and faded.

_ ‘Mine.’ _A part of Shiro whispered.

** _‘Mine.’_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic is just that one exchange from [chowder](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rxi_SHOre5I)  
Lance:lmao u wanna bang?  
Shiro: would i!  
Lance: would you?  
Shiro: would i!  
Lance: would you?  
Shiro: would i!  
Lance: would you?  
Shiro:would i what?  
Lance: wanna bang?  
Shiro: would i!  
XxX  
Don’t be like shiro the hero kids, familiarize yourself with all your options for safe and protected sex. Don’t be silly wrap your willy. And for the vaginas- dont be pushy protect your pussy.
> 
> God i really shouldnt have mentioned a childrens show like chowder under this context but aaa whatre yall gunna do? Kill me? Id like to see u try  
XxX  
come yell at me on [my tumblr](http://dairy-farmer.tumblr.com/)  
or check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/letsgethismilk)  



End file.
